Check Yes Juilet
by sweetstrawberrysmiles
Summary: Songfic- sonomi forbbids tomoyo from seeing Eriol, but will he stand for that? EriolxTomoyo, alittle OOC and AU  please R&R! much love xx


hey all, its eternalhappieness again!

this is a tomoyoXeriol fic-my first! xD

reviews would be sweet!

oh, and sorry, sonomi is abit OOC in this, and its alittle AU aswell... :3

disclaimer: i dont own anything bu the storyline (dont steal pleas ;)

hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Check yes Juilet songfic<p>

Tomoyo flopped onto her queen-sized bed in tears. Everything that she owned, her books, her clothes, her plushies used to be her pride and joy, but not they repulsed her. Lifting her head from the pillow to look at a picture that had been taken just last year. It was a photo of all of her best friends with their biggest smiles on, the day after graduation. Tomoyo was now a major designer and co-president of the Daidouiji toy company with her mother, Sonomi. But now she knew that everything dear to her was a lie, her mother being the biggest lie of all. Tomoyo tenderly traced the face of her very best friend and top model, sakura, who was in Hong Kong getting ready to get married to Syaoran. "oh Sakura…..why did you have to go now?" even though she knew that she would be heading there the next day, Tomoyo couldn't help but feel lost without her best friend. "this is when I would normally Talk to him, but.." Tomoyo thought aloud to her self. The pain once again hit her square in the chest, and her head fell back onto the pillow, sobbing her heart out.

_{Flashback}_

_Sonomi threw a porcelain pot against the wall, reducing it to fragments. "You were going out with ERIOL HIIRGAZAWA?" her face softened for a moment, and she rubbed her temple. "Tomoyo, honey, you know I want you to be happy, but you know that I HATE FORGIENERS! ESPECIALLY MEN FROM LONDON!"  
>Tomoyo remembered her mother telling her that on a business trip to London, Sonomi had met a man, and then 9 months later she had been born. "I know, mother, but I promise that Eriol is the perfect gentleman! He is kind, and sweet, and he loves me, and I love him!" "You don't know that he loves you! Men are vile, conniving creatures that should never be trusted! You yourself are proof of that! You've been worth the ride, but you know how its hurt me! How could you do this tome!" Tomoyo stood, insulted that her mother would blame her for asking her to give he boyfriend a chance.<em>

"_Mother! You know I wouldn't do that to you! Don't you trust my judgment at all? I wanted you to meet him, so I invited him over for dinner! He's a sweet guy, and be my mother or not, I will not let anyone speak ill of him!" Sonomi gasped and walked right up to her daughter so she was standing right in front of her. "How DARE you speak to me like that! I brought you into this world! I cared and provided for you! All I'm trying to do is protect you, and you speak to me like this! I will not stand for that, no sire!" she poked a finger into her daughter's chest. "You will tell this boy that he is a spiteful creep and you never want to see him again! That is an order!" by this time Tomoyo was sobbing. "Oh yeah? Make me!"__"If you don't get rid of him, I will." She walked over to one of the many buffet tables in the house and opened the drawer pulling out a handgun. "You wouldn't!" Tomoyo put her hand over her mouth, shocked, just at the moment the doorbell rang. "Now, Tomoyo sweetheart, you know what you have to do. And after you do that, change and go to sleep. You know were still going to hongkongtomorrow!" and with that, Sonomi brushed a few last porcelain fragments off her immaculate cream colored skirt suit and walked briskly to the stairs, gun still in hand. Tomoyo wiped the last of her tears from her cheeks and then opened the door to revile Eriol in all his midnight blue-haired glory. His sapphire eyes sparkled and he looked very smart in a navy suit, black polo and white tie. "There you are, I thought you would never answer the do-oh, honey are you okay?" he reached up to cradle her face, but she turned away from his touch. "You need to leave. Now." As she spoke tears began to run down her face. "And I *sob don't ever *sob want to see you again *sob.!" And with that, Tomoyo ran up to her room in a flurry of tears._

**Check yes Juliet  
>Are you with me<br>Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
>I won't go until you come outside<strong>

**Check yes Juliet kill the limbo  
>I'll keep tossing rocks at your window<br>There's no turning back for us tonight**

A rock hit her window, followed by another, and another. Tomoyo got up and looked out of the balcony to see Eriol, suit jacket and tie now off, standing right below her "Tomoyo!" he called, but in a soft voice. "What are you doing here?" she called back. "I told you to leave me alone!" "I know what happened, Tomoyo." Never did her name sound as special as it did on his lips. "How?" "I used to be Clow Reed, remember?" he pause for a moment, then shot up into the sky and landed on her balcony. "its my business to know everything that happens with my girl." He took her into his arms, and she melted for a moment, then realizing what could happen, began to struggle to leave them. "you need to go! If my mom finds you she'll kill you!" "like she could!" he smirked . it was only now she realized that is had begun to rain, and the pair were now getting drenched.

**Lace up your shoes  
>Ayyeeohhayyyoohhhhh<strong>

**Heres how we do**

"Run away with me." "What?" this time Tomoyo successfully pushed her way fro his arms, immediately wishing that she could go back. "What about my mother? Our jobs and friends!" "We'll go to Hong Kong. I'm sure Li will me more than happy to hire you! We can sort everything out there, but we just gotta leave. I don't want to leave you.." Eriol looked at her with his big blue eyes, pleading. "Please Tomoyo. Come with me." "mmmm…. Alright, Eriol." "Thank you! He took her into his arms, and she could feel the sigh of relief resonate off his chest. "Pack your things and meet me at Penguin Park in an hour." "Right." She began to turn away when he grabbed her hand and held her back. "Oh, and Tomoyo?" "Yes, Eriol?" "I love you more than anything, you remember that." "I love you too. See you soon!" and with that, he was gone. Disappear right into thin air.

**Run baby run  
>Don't ever look back<br>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
>Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be<br>Run baby run, forever will be  
>You and me<strong>

Tomoyo races around her room stuffing several outfits and personal items such as plushies, videos and photos into a duffle bag. She grabbed a small purse and into it stuffed her passport birth certificate, and some other important documents, and her cell phone, then she silently crept out of the mansion with the duffle on her shoulder and purse in her hand rushed to Penguin Park.

**Check yes Juliet  
>I'll be waiting<br>Wishing wanting yours for the taking  
>Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye<strong>

Tomoyo waited but 5 minutes when Eriol came around the corner in his sleek black Mercedes. She wasted no time in throwing her bags into the boot, greeting ruby and Spinel and jumping in. "that was quick! You only took 30mins!" "I wasn't timing, I have too much adrenaline." "How did you know I was there?" he had begun to drive now, and they sped along the road, barely stopping for anything. "I was waiting for you, my dear." And don't forget us!" ruby called from the back, making Tomoyo giggle a little. They raced along the busy roads to Tomedea airport, and stopped right at the entrance when Tomoyo saw the men in black. "Oh no! My mother knows I'm missing already!"

**Check yes Juliet  
>Here's the countdown:<br>3,2,1 you fall in my arms now  
>They can change the locks,<br>don't let them change your mind**

They hid behind a corner, Tomoyo in Eriol's arms. "What are we going to do?" Eriol thought for a moment, and then turned himself and Tomoyo around to face his guardians, who were also with them. "Okay, heres the plan. Ruby, you and Suppi distract the guards while me and Tomoyo escape into the crowd. Once we're in hongkong ill teleport you here. In the mean time, hide yourselves somewhere until we get there. Okay?" "Right." They distracted the men in black while Tomoyo and Eriol made their way into the airport stealthily mingling with the crowd. They worked themselves to the baggage counter Eriol set his and Tomoyo's duffle bags into the conveyor belt while Tomoyo talked to the lady. "We need to got to hongkong as soon as possible-when's the soonest flight?" "There's one leaving in five minutes, ma'am, but the only seats left are first class." "Sweet!" Eriol exclaimed, making the lady give him a look and Tomoyo blush and smack her forehead.  
>"That will be fine." She handed the lady her credit card and swiped the tickets from her hands as soon as she got them. "Thank you very much!"<p>

**[Chorus]  
>Lace up your shoes<br>A O A O O  
>Here's how we do<strong>

the two lovers on the run raced thought the airport to their gate, arousing the suspicion to the men in black that were scattered around the airport. "Blast your mom for knowing we would come here!" Eriol said as Tomoyo dragged them to their gate. "Gate 8 gate 8 gate 8- there it is!"

**Run baby run  
>Don't ever look back<br>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
>Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be<br>Run baby run, forever will be  
>You and me<strong>

There was the home stretch. Tomoyo and Eriol raced to the gate handed the lady their tickets and raced onto the plane, finally free. "We did it!" they settled into first class well, and the plane took off.

"There's no sign of them, ma'am." Sonomi's men were combing the airport for her daughter and the blasted foreigner she had run away with. One of the programmers looking for her daughters cell and credit card tapped her on the shoulder. "Um, ma'am, we found you daughter." Sonomi's face lit up with sinister joy. "You did? Well, where is she?" "She just bought tickets to a flight that left 5 minutes ago. Sonomi was silent for a moment, and then she let out a howl of rage just as a txt came in. it was from Sakura.

[Sonomi, I don't know what happened, but you are no longer invited to Syaoran and I's wedding. If you are show up we will have you arrested by the Li's personal police. In sorry.] "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Run baby run  
>Don't ever look back<br>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
>Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be<br>Run baby run, forever will be  
>Run baby run, don't ever look back<br>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
>Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be<br>Run baby run, forever will be  
>You and me<strong>

Several hours later Tomoyo excited the plane beside Eriol. "I can't wait to see Sakura again!" " And I cant wait to tease Syaoran some more!" they both chuckled as they went down to the baggage claim where Sakura and Syaoran where already waiting. "Tomoyo!" "Sakura!" "What's going on?" the green eyed girl eyed her friend in suspicion. "I sent to txt last night. Did something happen between you and your mom?" Tomoyo looked at her sapphire eye sorcerer, who smirked. "You could say that…."

**you and me**

* * *

><p>was is good? would love some reviews!<p>

see ya later!

much love xx

eternalhappieness :3


End file.
